


Fireworks

by Pokeluv101



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Beach Sex, Fireworks, Fluff, M/M, Night at the beach, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26530093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101
Summary: Kuro and Mahiru camp on the beach to watch the fireworks. (KuroMahi, Lemon)
Relationships: Kuro | Sleepy Ash/Shirota Mahiru
Kudos: 86





	Fireworks

“It was a great idea to camp on the beach and have a private viewing of the fireworks. Before you go into the tent, make sure to shake off as much sand as you can or else it’ll be irritating to clean later.” Mahiru told Kuro after they finished setting up the tent on the beach. “I asked the resort staff for the best place to camp where we can also be alone. This section of the beach is the private property of the Alicein and it’s a fair distance from the resort.”

“So, we have this place to ourselves?” A small smirk spread over Kuro’s face as he asked the question. He wrapped his arms around Mahiru’s waist and lifted him off his feet to take him to the beach blanket they had laid out earlier. Mahiru wrapped his arms around his neck and held onto him tight. Kuro was strong and he trusted that he wouldn’t drop him but he wanted to hold him close.

He placed him on the blanket and Mahiru sat on Kuro’s lap with his back against his chest. For the final week of their Summer break, he went on a trip to a beach resort with his friends. Mahiru loved his friends but he wanted to spend the final night alone with his boyfriend. They rented a tent from the hotel and they set it up on the beach to watch the fireworks.

“The beach looks completely different at night compared to the daytime. I like both but I might prefer the night a little more. There’s a cool breeze.” He said and moved closer to his warmth. Mahiru tilted his head back against his shoulder and grinned up at him. “On the other hand, the night is a little scary now that I know there could be vampires lurking in the shadows.”

“I’m here to protect you.” Kuro promised even as he thought of how strong and brave Mahiru was. His body was relaxed in his arms so he knew that he wasn’t truly scared. He lightly kissed his neck and he could feel his pulse beneath his skin. “You’ve faced vampires and werewolves so I doubt something as simple as the night can scare you.”

“I could never imagine that I would be having a summer vacation with supernatural creatures. This was fun even if it was complicated to organize a time when everyone’s free.” Mahiru stretched his arms up and then stroked Kuro’s light hair. “Things were a little more complicated this year but this is my favourite summer so far. Then again, I only need to share ice cream with you to have a great summer. Let’s buy some ice cream to eat on the car ride home.”

“A vanilla and chocolate swirl?” Kuro suggested. He liked cookie-and-cream ice cream while Mahiru preferred a simple flavour like vanilla. The compromise highlighted Kuro’s thoughtfulness and Mahiru smiled to himself. He was a quiet person but he always showed his love through his actions and thoughtfulness. “We should’ve brought snacks to eat while we watch the fireworks.”

“The show will start soon so we don’t have time to run back to the resort to buy something.” Mahiru said. Honestly, he didn’t want to leave his arms when he felt so comfortable at the moment. No matter where they were, he felt at home whenever Kuro held him. They were both wearing swimsuits so he could feel his warm skin against his. He traced his fingers down his toned arm and he was reminded of how strong he was. His strength made him feel safe and protected.

No one was nearby but they spoke in soft whispers to each other. He absentmindedly traced patterns on Kuro’s large palm and then tangled their fingers together. Mahiru watched the moon’s reflection in the sea and listened to the waves crash near their feet. He thought the view before him was gorgeous and he was happy he could share it with Kuro.

The sea was suddenly illuminated by different colours and Mahiru looked up to see the fireworks explode in the sky. Kuro glanced down to watch Mahiru’s expression instead of the fireworks because he knew nothing could compare to his smile. He looked up at him as well and their eyes met. The fireworks lit their faces and Mahiru could see his red eyes.

They sat close together and his warmth caused Mahiru to shiver in anticipation. They were only wearing their bathing suits and his skin was pressed against his. Even though they had been dating for a few years, he was still able to make his heart race. He turned in his arms and faced him. Gently, he ran his finger over Kuro’s lips. “Do you know why I wanted to camp on the beach tonight?”

“To watch the fireworks alone?” He guessed and Mahiru shook his head with a small smirk. When his finger was replaced with a kiss, Kuro groaned against his lips. “I thought you said that we should hold back on sex while we’re here. It’ll be hard to hide any hickeys and bitemarks because we’ll be swimming so much.”

“We’ll be leaving tomorrow morning so I have an excuse to wear a sweater to cover up anything. I don’t think anyone will come out to interrupt us and the fireworks are loud enough to drown out any sounds.” Mahiru leaned back and pointed to his own neck. “Last week you marked me here but it’s faded now. Will you make another one?”

“You know I can’t say ‘no’ to you.”

“Kuro.” His name escaped his lips in a hoarse whisper as he peppered kisses from his bare shoulder to his neck. His skin tingled beneath his lips and he moved over his lap to close the small space between them. Mahiru placed his hands on his shoulder and tilted his head back for Kuro. He accepted his silent invitation and he nipped at the pulse in his neck. He worried his sensitive skin between his teeth to make a hickey but it wasn’t enough for Mahiru. “Bite me.”

“Not yet.” Kuro kissed him and all of Mahiru’s thoughts disappeared until all he could focus on was him. He closed his eyes and he opened his mouth when he felt Kuro’s tongue trace the seam of his lips. Their tongue met and tangled together. His senses were being overwhelmed by Kuro and he felt a little dizzy so he clung onto him. Mahiru gasped softly when he grabbed his hips and guided him over the hard evidence of his desire. His lips covered his again and stifled any further moans he made.

He turned their bodies so he could lay Mahiru on the beach blanket. They didn’t break their kiss as he moved because Mahiru was clinging to him. Kuro changed the angle of their kiss and plunged his tongue deeper into his mouth. His hand moved lowered on his body and explored his skin. He loved how Mahiru melted and moaned beneath him. Mahiru tapped Kuro’s chest and signalled that he needed air. He reluctantly pulled away from him and rested his forehead against his. Desire, heat and need burned in his red eyes.

Their breathing was heavy and he waited a moment to let Mahiru catch his breath. Fireworks lighted the sky above them and allowed him to see his flushed face and how his brown eyes had darkened with desire. His lips were slightly swollen from their kiss. The sight tempted Kuro to kiss him senseless again. He held himself back and brushed his bangs from his eyes. His touch was gentle but Mahiru could feel the passion he was holding back. He moved over him to kiss his chest and marked his smooth skin.

Mahiru let out a breathless moan after he lightly pinched his nipple. His lips chased his fingers and then he circled his nipple with his tongue. Heat pooled in his stomach and he bucked his hips up with a lewd whine. He needed Kuro’s touch to ease the tension he felt yet his hand stayed on his hip to pin him to the blanket. He could feel his cock harden.

Kuro moved his attention to his neck and whispered: “I love you. If you asked, I would make a parallel summer where you can have everything you wanted. As long as I can hold you at night.”

“You’re already everything I could ever want and, right now, I need you to make love to me.” Between each breathless word, he kissed along Kuro’s collarbone. Mahiru lifted himself up and kissed each inch of skin he could reach. He traced the line of his lean muscles with his tongue. Kuro was slightly confused when Mahiru lightly pushed on his shoulders but then he said, “We didn’t bring lube so we’ll have to improvise. Is that okay?”

Kuro nodded as he sat back and Mahiru followed him. He eased his swim trunks from his hips and his hard cock sprang free. Then, Mahiru ran his hand up his thigh until his fingers brushed against his cock. A low moan escaped Kuro but he let Mahiru set the pace. He wrapped his hand around him and started to pump him slowly. His erection grew as he stroked him and pre-cum leaked from the tip.

Mahiru leaned forward and made small licks up the shaft. Kuro felt as if his tongue was burning him. He did his best to coat him. When he reached the tip, he kissed it and tasted his salty cum on his lips. He slowly took him into his mouth and he teased his tongue against him as he did so. He wasn’t able to take all of him in his mouth and he stroked the part he couldn’t swallow.

His cock touched the back of his throat and Mahiru drew back to suck on the tip. Kuro ran his hand through his brown hair and he urged him lower again. Mahiru moaned around his cock and the sensation sent a jolt of pleasure through Kuro. He twitched in his mouth and he was certain he would cum too soon if he continued. Yet, Mahiru only seemed to double his efforts and sucked on him harder. “Damnit, Mahiru.”

Mahiru pulled away and grinned up at him. He kissed his shaft one last time before he laid back on the blanket and held out his arms to Kuro. He didn’t hesitate before he went into his embrace and caught his lips in a heated kiss. Without breaking the kiss, Kuro pushed Mahiru’s clothes down so they were both naked. He looked down at him and he was certain he was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. His warm smile only drew him to him more.

He placed his fingers against his swollen lips and Mahiru understood. He licked his fingers to wet them quickly before Kuro’s hand moved lower. Liquid fire followed his touch and spread throughout his body. He shivered in anticipation when Kuro lifted his leg so he could finger him easier. Mahiru gasped when he felt his wet finger press against his hole and he gripped the blanket. “Ku-Kuro, I need— Oh!”

He gasped when he felt his finger enter him. Mahiru’s hands flew to his mouth to cover his wanton moans. He pumped his finger into him and rubbed his walls. Kuro kissed him to distract him from the slight discomfort and Mahiru wrapped his arms around his neck. He knew exactly where to touch him to make his world spin. His walls trembled and tightened around his finger. He was so hot and he was certain he would burn him.

Kuro found a sensitive bundle of nerves and he pressed against it softly. A wave of pleasure crashed over him and Mahiru broke the kiss to cry out his name. His cry turned into soft whimpers as he continued to stroke him. He added another finger and Mahiru bucked into his hand. He scissored him slowly and he didn’t know how much longer he could hold back with Kuro’s finger driving him crazy with pleasure. “Please, Kuro, I need you.”

“Call my name.” Kuro kissed his jaw. “I want to hear your voice.”

“Kuro!” He whined when his fingers disappeared and he opened his eyes to see Kuro lean over him. He lined his cock against his entrance and slowly pressed into him. Mahiru threw his head back and his breathing became ragged. While he stretched him, his fingers didn’t compare to how large and hot his cock was. He held onto Kuro and dug his nails into his back. He chanted his name as he pushed his cock deeper into him. Kuro buried his face into his neck and nipped at his neck.

His asshole was tight and it enveloped him in his heat. His walls tightened around him and drew him deeper with each thrust. His cock hit his prostate and he shuddered. Mahiru wrapped his legs around his waist and he tried to meet each of his thrust. The fireworks exploded above them and Kuro timed his thrust with their explosion. They panted heavily and their pleasure mounted. He slammed into him roughly and Mahiru almost came.

Kuro gripped his hips and his thrust became more frantic. He was certain that he could become intoxicated by Mahiru’s moans. He was close to his limit and he could sense that he was as well. Mahiru gasped when Kuro’s hand wrapped around his dick and he withered beneath his touch. The different sensations were overwhelming and he felt himself being pushed to the edge. Then, Kuro bit his neck. Mahiru came in his hand and his vision became overwhelmed by a white explosion. The way his walls tightened around Kuro caused him to groan and he spilled his cum into his ass. Their cries were drowned out by the fireworks.

Kuro’s energy left him and he collapsed on top of him. They laid together on the blanket, laxed and content. The fireworks had ended but Kuro was able to see Mahiru in the moonlight. Their ragged breathing and the waves filled the air around them. Sweat coated their bodies and Kuro slowly wiped Mahiru’s damp forehead. He wanted to lay with Mahiru in his arms but he didn’t want anyone to find them naked.

Kuro forced himself to sit up. He carefully picked Mahiru up and then grabbed their swimsuits. He carried him into the tent and laid him on the sleeping bag Mahiru had spread out earlier. Kuro slid under the covers to join him and Mahiru rolled towards him. He rested his head against his shoulder and closed his eyes. He felt a tender kiss on his hair and he smiled. “This was a fun trip. I’m glad that we met and we can make these memories, Kuro.”

“I love you too.” Kuro absentmindedly stroked his arm. “What do you want to do next year?”

* * *

“Licht, get out of the water! Everyone has packed up and it’s time to drive back to the city. Don’t make me count to three. Oh, make sure to dry yourself before you get into the car.” Mahiru called to his friend. He didn’t want to get wet so he stood at the edge of the water and waved to Licht. “Kranz is supposed to be your babysitter and I don’t know when I took on that job too.”

“Kranz isn’t my babysitter. I’m an angel and I don’t need one!” Licht yelled back but he swam back to the beach. He took the towel Mahiru held out to him and then rubbed his hair dry. They walked to the parking lot where the others were waiting for them. “It’s hot and I wanted to swim. I don’t know how you’re wearing a sweater in this heat.”

“Did you forget that cars have AC and it will keep us cool? You didn’t need to jump into the water.” Mahiru said and chuckled at how short sighted his friend could be. He wondered how Kranz was able to manage Licht with his impulsive personality. The day was hot and he quickened his steps to escape the heat. “Since there’s a lot of us, we’re going to be in separate cars.”

“Hey, Mahiru, what’s that mark on your neck?” Licht pointed to the dark mark that was partially hidden by his sweater. He didn’t notice a bright blush appear on Mahiru’s face and went on. “You and Neko-san camped on the beach yesterday. Did you get bitten by a mosquito or something? You lectured us about bug spray but you forgot to—”

“It’s nothing!” Mahiru interrupted him and covered the mark with his hand. He ran from his questions with a hasty excuse. “I’m going to buy some ice cream.”

“Can I have some, Mom?” He called after him, still oblivious to why Mahiru suddenly became flustered. Licht pouted when he didn’t answer him and said, “I want an ice cream cone too.”

Mahiru hoped that no one else would comment on his blush or the mark on his neck as he entered the parking lot. His eyes fell onto Kuro who was leaning against a car with an ice cream cone in his hand. He joined Kuro in the shade and smiled at him. He licked the chocolate swirl and hummed happily. “Delicious. Did you steal a few bites before I came?”

“It’s hot so I couldn’t help it.” Kuro shrugged and Mahiru giggled at his answer. There was a small smudge in his corner of his lips and he reached up to wipe it away. He pushed himself off the car and opened the door for him. He slid into the backseat and Kuro sat beside him. The cool air in the car was refreshing since Mahiru was wearing his sweater.

Kuro noticed him sweating and held the ice cream to his lips again. As he took a bite, Kruo said: “We already loaded everything in the car so we’ll be on the road in a few minutes. We stayed up late so you can catch up on sleep on the road home.”

“Be careful not to say things like that in front of my uncle, Kuro.” They were alone in the car but Mahiru gave him the warning. He loved Kuro but he wanted to keep parts of their relationship private. He sat close to him so they could share the ice cream. Kuro’s long bangs fell forward whenever he leaned down to lick the ice cream and Mahiru combed his hair back with his fingers. “I think I have a hair tie you can use.”

“Young love is sweet but shouldn’t you two be more discrete?” Tsurugi’s voice made them jump in surprise since neither heard him approach. He chuckled and sat in the backseat with them. Uncle Toru and Touma arrived shortly after and Mahiru was a little disappointed that his time alone with Kuro was over. The car pulled out of the parking lot and Tsurugi said, “Mahiru, I heard you went fishing. Was it fun?”

“I was able to catch a tuna with the advice my uncle gave me. I’m so happy that you were free for the weekend, Uncle. It’s not often we can do things like this.” Mahiru hoped they would be able to have another family trip soon. His mother died when he was young and he never knew his father so family was important to him. “I’m a little surprised that you decided to join us, Touma. Not to be rude but you don’t seem like the beach vacation type.”

Touma’s answer was a short grunt and Mahiru wondered why the man was so silent. Since Mahiru considered Tsurugi to be his brother, he wanted to try to befriend the person who raised him. He continued to eat his ice cream as he spoke with Tsurugi and he would occasionally give Kuro a few bites. He leaned against his arm and watched the ocean through the window.

A loud yawn escaped Mahiru and he closed his eyes. Between Kuro’s warmth and the rocking of the car, he slowly relaxed and eventually fell asleep. Kuro took the ice cream from Mahiru’s hand so it wouldn’t drop onto his pants. He listened to his breathing to make certain that he was asleep. He said, “Family members have similar scents because they share blood.”

“That’s a strange thing to say.” Toru said and looked into the rear mirror where Mahiru was sleeping pleasantly. “It’s amazing how powerful Servamps are.”

“I didn’t notice how similar you two were since you’re constantly smoking. You stopped smoking at the resort. That’s when I realized it.” The car fell silent. It was clear that his words were pointed at Touma because he was the only one who smoked. Neither Toru nor Tsurugi reacted to his words and Kuro reasoned that they already knew the truth.

“Have you told Mahiru that I’m his father yet?” Touma knew that it was pointless to deny the fact.

“It’s not my place to tell him but I think he deserves to know.” Kuro replied and he looked down at Mahiru sleeping peacefully. “Yesterday, Mahiru said he wanted to have a smaller trip with just his family. He understands that his uncle is busy and his father is complicated so he would never ask you two for anything. He doesn’t want to bother you with his feelings but he’ll be happy with a simple trip and the truth.”

“I never thought the Servamp of Sloth would go out of his way to lecture me like this.” Touma said.

Kuro’s answer was simple. “I love Mahiru and I want him to be happy.”


End file.
